titanicfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Titanic
RMS (også SS) «Titanic» var et britisk passasjerskip som forliste på sin jomfrutur mellom Southampton i England og New York i USA 15. april 1912, da den traff et isfjell og sank. Forliset, hvor mellom 1 350 og 1 512 personer omkom, og bare 705 overlevde, er en av de største og mest kjente maritime katastrofer i fredstid. Det korrekte tallet på antall omkomne er aldri fastslått. Rederiet (White star Line/Cunard) oppga ett tall, Handelsdepartementet et annet, og granskingskommisjonen et tredje.«Titanic» var et passasjerskip i «Olympic»-klassen. Skipet var 269 m langt og 28 m bredt og var i sin tid verdens største passasjerskip. Skipet bar prefikset RMS (Royal Mail Steamer) i tillegg til SS (Steam Ship), førstnevnte fordi det frakteleft|thumb t post under kontrakt med det britiske postverket. Skipet hadde fire skorsteiner, men bare tre av dem var i bruk som eksosrør fra dampmaskinene – den fjerde var en såkalt «dummy», lagt til for å gi inntrykket av et sterkere skip, og ble kun brukt til avtrekk og ventilasjon fra byssa. Skipet hadde et mannskap på 885 (884) og var bygget for 3 300 passasjerer.White Star Line-skipet «Titanic» var da det ble bygget det største skipet i verden, og blant de mest luksuriøse. Skipets skrog var avdelt i flere seksjoner, såkalte vanntette skott, slik at selv om en del av skroget ble fylt med vann så ville skipet fortsatt holde seg flytende. Skipet ble bygget ved Harland & Wolf's båtbyggeri i Belfast i Irland. Den var med sine 882'6" (269 meter) fot verdens lengste skip, uansett type. Skroget bestod av over 3000 stålplater, klinket sammen med over 3 millioner nagler. Hun hadde en dobbel bunn (men altså ikke dobbelt skrog) med 88 små hulrom hvor det var plassert ballast- og ferskvannstanker. Skipet var delt inn i tre forskjellige passasjerklasser: første, andre og tredje klasse.På tredjeklasse hadde lugarene plass til mellom 2 og 10 passasjerer. Veggene var hvite trepaneler med lister langs gulvet. I hver lugar var det også en vaskeservant, et sammenleggbart klappbord, elektrisk lys i taket og knagger på veggen. Spisesalen på tredje klasse var delt inn i to rom på grunn av et vanntett skott. Rommet hadde plass til 478 passasjerer på hver bordsetting. På veggene i spisesalen var det lagt hvitt trepanel, og malerier av omtrent alle skipene til White Star Line hang i salen. Man spiste ved store langbord dekket med hvite duker, og til forskjell fra andre skip var det enkeltstoler i stedet for lange benker. 3. klasse hadde tre fellesarealer under dekk: et stort samlingsrom på D-dekket i baugen, samt et oppholdsrom og et røykerom under poop-dekket helt akterut. 3. klasses promenadedekk var på brønndekket forut og akterut og på poop-dekket. Totalt var det plass til 1400 passasjerer på 3. klasse.2. klasse var mer luksuriøs og dyrere enn 3. klasse, og sammenlignet med andre skip var Titanics 2. klassestandard den samme som 1. klassestandarden på andre skip. På 2. klasse var det plass til mellom 2 og 6 personer i hver lugar; Veggene var malt kremhvite og de hadde rødrutete vegg-til-vegg-tepper på gulvet. Omtrent alt treverk i lugarene var av mahogny. Det var en sammenleggbar vaskeservant pluss et høyt skap i hver lugar. Spisesalongen lå på D-dekket lenger akterut. Veggene i spisesalen var lyst valnøttre. I trappeoppgangen var det også en heis som gikk syv dekk ned fra båtdekket. Det var også et bibliotek, en barberer og et røykerom.1. klasse var den dyreste og mest luksuriøse klassen. De fleste lugarene befant seg på C-dekket og B-dekket, men det var også lugarer på E, D, og A-dekket. E-dekk lugarene var de billigste, men langt fra spartanske. Veggene var belagt med trepanel, malt kremhvite. Sengene var enkeltsenger, med ramme i mahogny. Det var også en vaskeservant, et klesskap og i noen lugarer også en sofa, som kunne brettes ut til en seng. De ordinære 1.klasse-lugarene var dekorert i forskjellige stiler som f.eks. gammel-tysk, victoria-stil, LOUIS XVII-stil, LOUIS XVI-stil, og mange flere. Lugarene på C-dekket var såkalte salongsuiter. De største salongsuitene hadde to soverom, en salong, et bad, et toalett, og to garderoberom. Veggene på soverommene, og i salongen, var i valnøttre. Interiøret var i Louis XVII-stil. På hver side av skipet på B-dekket lå det to store promenadesuiter. Disse var de mest luksuriøse lugarene ombord, og hadde et eget promenadedekk, to soverom, to salonger, to garderoberom, bad og toalett. Dette var også de dyreste lugarene og kostet 870 pund, eller 2250 dollar for en reise. Dette var mer enn mange av mannskapet tjente i løpet av tjue år. På 1. klasse var der store trapper som forbant dekkene: En hovedtrapp forut, og en mindre akterut. På D-dekket var det en spisesal i Louis XVI-stil med plass til 550 mennesker, samt en salong. På F-dekket lå de tyrkiske dampbadene og svømmebassenget med oppvarmet saltvann. På A-dekket var det leserom, salong, røykerom, trimrom og verandacafé. På B-dekket lå Café Parisien og A la Carte-restaurant Ritz. På G-dekket var det også en squashbane.«Titanic» forlot Southampton kl. 12 den 10. april og satte kurs for Cherbourg i Frankrike og deretter Queenstown (nå Cobh) i Irland for å slippe av og på passasjerer. Deretter satte den over Atlanteren med kurs for New York - med 1316 passasjerer (mange av dem verftsarbeidere og teknikere fra verftet) og et mannskap på 885. Planen var at Titanic skulle ankomme New York syv dager senere.Kaptein på seilingen var den erfarne Edward J. Smith. Også ombord på seilingen var skipets konstruktør Thomas Andrews og direktør for White Star Line J. Bruce Ismay.Ombord var også 31 norske statsborgere. 28 av disse var på tredjeklassedekket, Arne Fahlstrøm var passasjer på andreklasse og familien Østby på førsteklasse. I alt omkom 20 nordmenn under forliset.«Titanic» fikk en rekke advarsler om isfjell og tok hensyn til dette ved å sette kursen om lag 20 km lenger sørover enn planlagt. Imidlertid ble ikke farten på skipet satt ned. Klokken 23.45 på posisjon 41°46′N 50°14′V den 14. april 1912 fikk utkikksmannen Fredrick Fleet øye på et stort isfjell rett forut og advarte 1. styrmann William McMaster Murdoch på brua, som beordret skipet til å legge roret hardt mot styrbord,(Dette skulle svinge skipet mot babord - med datidens styresystem)og reversere propellene for å styre unna. Dette var ikke tilstrekkelig, og skipet traff isfjellet på styrbord side og rev opp en revne under vannlinjen som gikk langs fem av de vanntette rommene i skroget. Dette førte til at vann strømmet inn i fem av de vanntette avdelingene, ett rom mer enn det skipet kunne tåle for å holde seg flytende. Etter hvert som skipet sank flommet vann over de vanntette skottene og inn i neste kammer.Resultatet ble at skipet sank til slutt. Det er lansert et vell av forskjellige teorier vedrørende flengen i skroget, noen hevder det kun finnes små rifter, andre mener det finnes større flenger. Det er bevist via sonarskanning av baugen at Titanic fikk en rekke små rifter hvor kjelerom nr 6 også ble åpnet opp.referanse Årsaken til at flengene kunne oppstå er også omdiskutert: dårlig kvalitet på naglene har blitt lansert som en teori, for svakt stål er en annen; Det er imidlertid klart at skipet tok inn mer vann enn det kunne tåle.Det ble tidlig klart at skadene var alvorlige nok til å senke skipet, og livbåtene ble gjort klare for evakuering av skipet. Siden reglementet omkring livbåtkapasitet på den tiden bare tok hensyn til skipets vekt og ikke antall personer ombord, hadde ikke Titanic nok livbåter til alle ombord, på tross av at Titanics livbåter oversteg det påkrevede antall. Ikke alle de livbåtene som var tilgjengelige ble fylt opp, for eksempel ble den første livbåten med plass til 65 personer satt på vannet med kun 28 personer ombord. En annen livbåt beregnet for 40 personer som ble sjøsatt med bare 12.Låringen av livbåtene gikk med sneglefart. Folk vegret seg for å forlate det (for øyeblikket) trygge skipet - Titanic var markedsført som «skipet som praktisk talt ikke kan synke» 1, og folk på dekk merket lite til skadene den første tiden. Det gikk tre kvarter etter at skipet traff isfjellet før den første livbåten ble låret. Da mannskapet begynte å låre livbåtene helt akterut begynte folk å innse at skipet faktisk sank. Det ble mye oppstyr og bråk rundt livbåtene. Offiserene måtte avfyre skudd i luften for å holde menn unnareferanse, frivillige passasjerer og mannskap hjalp til med holde dem unna. Imens hadde musikerne fra «Titanic»s orkester (som hadde spilt i salongen litt tidligere) flyttet seg ut på dekk, der spilte de helt til båtdekket ble oversvømt.Nødsignaler var blitt utsendt fra Titanic kort tid etter at det ble klart at skipet sank. Et skip ble visuelt observert i natten, men dette skipet oppfattet ikke nødsignalene, som ble gitt i form av nødraketter og CQD/SOS-morsekode. Klokken 01:45 ble den siste raketten avfyrt.Omtrent kl. 02:10 brøt propellene vannflaten og andre skorstein falt av. Skipet reiste seg til en 45 graders vinkel, folk nærmest «akte» nedover skipsdørken. Kort tid etter brakk Titanic i to på grunn av spenningene i skroget - akterenden hang nå langt over vannflaten, mens forskipet var fylt av vann og lå under sjøen. Titanic brakk mellom tredje og fjerde skorstein. Akterenden som var igjen reiste seg loddrett opp. Det ble stående og «duppe» litt i vannet før den så begynte å gå ned – «som en heis», som overlevende sjefskokk Charles Joughin sa. Titanics akterende sank kl 02:23.1512 (noen kilder hevder 1356) passasjerer og besetn ingsmedlemmer omkom, de fleste på grunn av det kalde vannet. 705 overlevde. Blant de overlevende var det dessuten to hunder. Både kapteinen og skipsbyggeren Andrews omkom, mens direktør Ismay ble reddet.De overlevende ble plukket opp av Cunard-skipet «Carpathia», som hadde hørt nødsignalene over radio og gått mot havaristen straks meldingen ble mottatt. De overlevnde ble brakt til New York. 328 omkomne ble funnet, de fleste av dem ble begravd i Halifax på Nova Scotia.Tapet av «Titanic» kom som et sjokk på publikum, og førte til flere sikkerhetstiltak for sjøfart. En organisert ispatrulje i Nord-Atlanteren ble opprettet og drives ennå av den amerikanske kystvakten. Nye regler om antall livbåter ble utformet. Nye regler for telegrafvakt ble også utformet - det nærliggende skipet Titanic hadde observert visuelt, hadde ikke telegrafist på vakt. Hva som kunne skjedd dersom dette skipet hadde oppfattet SOS-signalet til Titanic blir kun spekulasjoner, men trolig kunne omfanget av katastrofen vært redusert. Et automatisk system for telegrafvakt kom først senere - ved å sende en bestemt sekvens av signaler, kunne telegrafister på skip i nød utløse en alarm ombord i alle skip som mottok signalet. Dette ble blant annet benyttet ved forliset av «Andrea Doria».I tillegg til ovennevnte tiltak ble konstruksjonen av skipskrog endret og flere skip fikk dobbeltskrog med to lag («Titanic» hadde dobbel bunn men ikke dobbelt skrog, slik som for eksempel «Great Eastern» hadde).Vraket ble funnet 1. september 1985 av et fransk-amerikansk team ledet av Jean-Louis Michel og Robert Ballard. Oppdagelsen av vraket bekreftet at skipet hadde brukket i to.